


Another soldier

by Frzr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frzr/pseuds/Frzr





	Another soldier

1

Aleksandr’s cell / 2017 / 05:00am

“Good morning маленький солдат” A soldier announced walking into his cell; his voice was loud and booming, sending an echo all around the concrete walls. Jumping slightly out of shock, Alek cracked his eyes open. The soldier was stood at the foot of his bed; a cruel smirk planted on his face which was littered with scars and a rather ugly tattoo of a tiger. The smirk soon turned into a look of disgust and a wrinkled nose as he took in the cell Alek called his. It was dank, dark and smelt of a nineteen year old boy who only ever got a shower when he was sent on a mission. Alek couldn’t care less however when he saw the tray carefully balanced on the soldier’s hand. He hadn’t eaten in what felt like forever and he was sure that his stomach had slowly started to turn inside out from hunger.

The soldier smiled when he saw the dazed look on Alek’s face and wafted the tray in front of him. “Now now, маленький солдат not just yet, commander said he drugged you last night and wanted to make sure it was all out of your system, look at me like a good boy. Or no food for you” he taunted, clearly enjoying torturing the nineteen year old. Alek gathered the strength to lift his head and groaned as the soldier dressed in the traditional HYDRA uniform flashed a torch right into his eyes. Groaning, the boy rolled over and waited for the bright spots in his vision to fade. “Get up Aleksandr” was the soldier’s next command. Knowing he didn’t have long before the soldier started to punish him, Alek struggled to his feet desperately trying to combat his body’s swaying and the dizziness that consumed him as he tried to stand up straight. The soldier only laughed cruelly and threw the metal tray down; it hit the ground with an almighty clang which sent Alek’s head spinning, the food went everywhere and Alek mourned for the lost meal. “You do look worse for wear маленький солдат; I even heard that Commander Pierce had his way with you last night after you failed your mission. Well the whole compound knows, you do have a wonderfully loud scream” He whispered the words into Alek’s ear and it sent shivers down his spine as the soldier laughed. What the soldier said as true though. He had never felt shame like it. His ears burned a bright red colour and all of his focus went into trying to burn a hole in the ground with his glare.

“Well little Aleksandr I’m afraid time is up, Commander Ivan has decided you are ready for your next mission” The soldier began to pull out a small yellow book, Alek paled and backed into the wall, he sunk down onto his knees and pressed his face against the floor. Shoving hands over his years he begged for him not so, but the words started to be spoken and everything around him faded away.

_“Longing_

_Beginning_

_Furnace_

_Daybreak_

_Twenty-three_

_Soul_

_Twenty four_

_Homecoming_

_Tiger_

_......Freight Car”_

Berlin / 2017 / 12:08am

“Buck, I need eyes up by the statue,” Clint said over the comms system, straining Bucky could just about make out the spy perched on top of the apartment building, a sniper clutched in his grip as he focused on the gang of people clumped over by the entrance of the bank. “Gotcha bird brain” Bucky huffed back before making his move, weaving in and out of the crowd, his cap pulled low over his face and hands shoved deep inside the pockets of his hoodie where he was clutching a small handgun.

“The group are moving towards the entrance of the bank, Clint do you have a clear shot of the leader?” Natasha spoke quietly and composed, she was stood close to the surveillance van which held a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents in case anything went sideways. The group they were waiting to attack were some gang which had gotten their paws onto some interesting weapons created with leftover chitauri parts, they were planning on robbing the bank but Bucky doubted they last five seconds when he and Tasha jumped them. “Yes, do you want me to engage?” Clint asked, obviously itching to start the fight. Bucky rolled his eyes and planted himself to the side of the building “hold your horses Clint, they haven’t moved towards the bank yet.”

He observed the group who were so amateur it hurt him, in the alleyway next to the bank, they were all wearing day to day clothing but had clear bulges around their chests, elbows and knees, for fuck sake Bucky could see the outline of a gun on one of the men. The only reasons why they hadn’t taken them down yet were because Natasha said they were waiting for someone and it was better to catch them all in one go. So Bucky just huffed and waiting patiently for the go ahead.

“No, I think I see something else, Buck at three o’clock, guy wearing all black and black cap, about 5’11, twitchy thing” Moving his body ever so slightly Bucky cast his gaze over the perimeter Tasha gave him, he noticed him almost straight away.

He looked young, sporting a black Kevlar vest, hoodie, jeans and boots. His brown hair was cropped close to his head and dark eyes sparked dangerously. Bucky could see people subconsciously avoiding him; the crowd had parted like the red sea. It was if there was a tunnel leading the man straight to him. With high cheekbones, thin face and a wicked grin the man held a gaze which Bucky had only ever seen once before.

_In himself._

In reflections when he was on a mission. When H.Y.D.R.A. doctors loosened the restraints once he had been put under. On his face in the eyes of people he was about to slaughter.

Bucky couldn’t move, couldn’t even breathe. Frozen to the spot, panic bubbled in his chest, sweat started to appear on his brow as the man got closer and closer. He screamed of pure danger.

The man was the embodiment of everything that he wanted to forget. Bucky had never been so afraid, he knew all too well the damage that a winter soldier could do, he lived through the consequences every day.

He wanted to believe it wasn’t true, scanning the man he frantically searched for the one sign that would prove he was wrong. But then he saw it. Poking out of his sleeve was a brand. H.Y.D.R.A. It was the same brand that Bucky had now covered with a tattoo. Rubbing his wrist he felt his blood run cold. He knew that they had created more winter soldiers but they were all dead, they should all be dead. Bucky was the only one left. He had to be. But looking at the man striding towards the bank Bucky knew that this was no longer true.

“He’s a soldier” he whispered, finally breaking his silence but still not quite believing it himself.

“Buck, are you sure?” Clint said, shocked, “yes, he has the brand; they only give those to winter soldiers.” He heard a string of curse words over the comms and he saw Natasha’s furious face from across the block. “Clint, fucking kill them” she muttered.

Shots rang out as each member of the group was gunned down; S.H.I.E.L.D. Officers sprung out of the vehicle and pushed their way through the screaming pedestrians to detain surviving members or drag bodies away. Bucky stood still in his place; the soldier had looked up and was staring right at him. He lifted a single finger up to his mouth and smirked, he tapped the brand, smirking childishly. His eyes briefly left Bucky’s in order to stare pointedly at where the older soldiers brand should be. The man let out a short laugh before taking off in the opposite direction.

Bucky could only stare in anguish.


End file.
